The Malfoy Girl
by Alina-of-Roses
Summary: 21 years have passed since the heroes of Harry Potter triumphed in their battle again Lord Voldemort, the years have passed and now a new generation of students have come to Hogwarts. PDH.


Allo all the names Mooney, I've brought to you today my new fan fiction My first HP related one too. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they're Ms. J.K. Rowling's. Though if I did own them.. Oh the things I could do. *plots*

**Chapter 1. Malfoy girl.**

Lights were flashing, bright green and silver, across the sky. But the lights seemed to solidify, taking the form of robed men and women on brooms, darting about the sky. The game was on! A flurry about me, the large bat held tightly in my hands as green and blue robed flyers went past me quickly, depending on me to keep back the ruthless Bludgers. I spotted one about to ram into one of my teammates, Scorpius, my brother. I held the Beaters bat in my hand tightly and zoomed towards, cutting off the Bludger before slamming it hard with my bat, sending it flying into the back of the head of the blue robed Seeker. I gasped, horrified at what I had done flying towards the falling body of the blonde boy I hit, his body falling to the ground, my mouth forming to yell out "NO!"

Thunk!

I gasped, realizing I had rolled out of bed, painfully onto the floor. My eyes blurry, distorting the world around me, it was just a dream, a strange, almost realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless. Quickly my eyes adjusted the room around me, green, purple, and black walls surrounded me. My eyes fell onto my broom, a gift from Father the day before when I had gotten my supplies. Scorpius wasn't pleased, but he would soon get over it.

A harsh knock went on my door. "Alina! Alina! Get up, we'll be late for the Express if you don't hurry up now." came a heavy velvety voice I knew to be my older brother's.

"I'm up Scorp! I'll be out in a moment!" I called to him as I scrambled from the floor, my trunk was already packed, my eagle owl Desmona already caged. I walked to my bathroom, my bare feet scooting against the plush green carpet comfortably. I stared into the mirror at my pale face, my hair rough and tangled, sighing I pulled out my brush trying to tame the curls. My hair was slightly different than that of my mother; Pansy, and far from that of my father Draco's. My hair was short, just touching my shoulders and light brown, streaks of silvery blonde running through it. I looked at it, solemn. Scorpius was instantly known to be a Malfoy, his pointed face, far from my own heart-shaped one, his hair long, to his shoulders now, slicked back into a ponytail and the same silvery-blonde as the streaks in mine. He was the Malfoy Boy, everyone knew it the moment he set foot in the school.

"Alina Bellatrix Malfoy! You have ten more minutes or we are leaving without you!" came the booming voice of my father as I struggled to pull on my Muggle clothing. I wore a simple red long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a long black over coat. I looked over at my luggage, deciding to take on some well needed help.

"Snickers?"

POP

"Yes Mistress 'Lina?" said the small house-elf draped in a pillow case embroidered with the Malfoy coat of arms.

"Could you please take my things to the car? I'm running a little behind."

"It would be my pleasure Mistress 'Lina, have fun at Hogwarts!" She squeaked in her little voice before disappearing with another pop, my luggage with her.

"ALINA!" I heard my father call once more. "Coming Father!" I yelled as I all but ran out of my room, not taking the time to even consider saying good bye to the room I wouldn't see again till Christmas.

My father looked down at me with his piecing silver eyes, obviously displeased with me holding everyone up. "S-s-sorry Father…" I stammered before he could even lash out for my lateness. "In the car, now, both of you." he said looking at my brother, and with that I moved to the car quickly my head still down, and climbed into the back of it, leaning against the window as Scorpius described everything he would do the moment he got to school.

It wasn't long before we stood on Platform 9 ¾ the bright scarlet engine wowing me as I looked about. I was about to do it, I, Alina Bellatrix Malfoy was about to board the Hogwarts Express, and begin my first year! Bubbling with excitement, I fidgeted.

"Now Alina" started my mother looking into my silver eyes "Promise to write as much as possible, stay away from the filth, and not get yourself in trouble, you hear me?" she said with a stern look on her face. "You are Alina Malfoy, and you come from a noble, respected family you are to keep that in mind, remember that when you act and who you choose as friends. Have fun my darling." she said bracing me in a hug.

"You'll make a great Slytherin, make us proud." added Father as he braced me into a quick hug, Scorpius had already left to find a spot on the train with his friends. "Also my darling, be careful around your Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, wont you?" he added to my confusion.

"Yes Father. I love you mum, I love you father! I promise to write!" I said as I climbed up onto the train, struggling under the weight of my trunk, oh yes, I had over packed. Though quite suddenly my trunk felt lighter as a smiling boy helped me pull my trunk up. His hair was bright red, his eyes a misty blue covered by perfectly round glasses, he smile was soft and crooked as he lifted my trunk up and placed it into a nearby compartment for me.

I was speechless to say the least. With that he nodded to me and left the compartment, so very curious. I turned around to see who else was there to find a boy with light brown hair smooth over his head, somewhat gangly with a long nose. Next to him sat a girl with dark red hair, covered in freckles, her brown eyes twinkling. She laughed softly with the boy next to her. "I see you've met my brother James, hes such a charmer." she said with a laugh at me. I was confused, but sat down silently.

"Hello" said the boy next to her quietly. "My names Hugo Weasley, this is my cousin Lily Potter, its nice to meet you." he said awkwardly.

"Hello.." I said shyly. "I'm Alina Malfoy." I said, hoping they didn't know my brother.

"So you're the Malfoy girl? You don't look like Scorpius at all." said a new voice as a new boy walked in, blonde hair to his shoulders and curly, his green eyes intuitive.

"Well.. He is my brother…" I said awkwardly. The boy shrugged.

"I guess you'll be a Slytherin too then, why don't you leave then, go to your pure-blood friends and family." he sneered at me, I was hurt but didn't show it much, or at least I hoped I didn't.

"Albus! I would have thought better of you." said James returning, his brow creased in dislike at the boy who had suggest I leave.

"Oh come on look at her! She's the member of one of the biggest Death Eater families around! Little brats probably going to be cursing Muggle-borns every chance she gets."

"Albus stop it!" yelled Lily.

"Why? She's just going to be another pompous prat of a Slytherin! Like everyone else in her family." he hissed towards me, I was silent, hot tears welling up in my eyes.

I shut my eyes tightly holding back the tears, I wasn't going to cry, I wouldn't let myself, I wouldn't cry! I thought to myself as I got to leave the compartment. My hand wrapped around the edge of the door, opening it to find myself staring into the face of my brother. Anger wrinkled his brow.

"What did you say to my sister Potter?" he snapped at the boy named Albus.

"What's wrong Scorpius, don't like it when people tell your little sister what she's gonna be?"

"I-I-its n-n-nothing Scorpius, I was just leaving." I stuttered, on the verge of tears. I've always been so very emotional, why did it have to flare up now too?

"You say another word to her Potter again, and I'll make you regret being born from that blood traitor Weasley wench!" hissed Scorpius in his velvet voice before placing a hand on my back and leading me out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

Behind the door you could hear James holding back Albus while Lily chewed him out for treating me so cruelly, James joining in at times.

Scorpius lead me further along before placing me in an empty compartment, he wouldn't even look at me, I was crying openly now, fat hot tears falling down my face, and with a single look in my direction, he left.

I cried even harder now, grateful to be alone while doing this, slumping into a corner not even noticing the door open. I opened my now puffy red eyes to see the Potter with the round glasses, James. He had come to put my luggage and Desmona in my new compartment for me.

"T-t-thank you, James…" I said in a high squeaky voice, brushing away my tears, repressing another sob.

"I'm really sorry about my brother Albus, he's just got a rivalry with Scorpius, he doesn't think before he speaks.." he said, like he was trying to comfort me, but was unsure how. "Well… I guess I'll see you around Alina… enjoy Hogwarts." he said leaving the compartment.

I laid against the window of my empty compartment, and felt sleep over come me.

When I woke up we were near the castle now. I changed into my simple black robes and the train stopped, all of the 1st years were herded over the gamekeeper, a giant of a man the care for magical creatures teacher too from what I was told. His name was Hagrid and with that he put us all in the boats, four at a time. I got in with a tall, somewhat plump girl with short bronze colored hair and very big blue eyes named Samantha Brown, another girl who was short, average build with long dark hair and glasses, Mary Beth Flumerfelt, and finally the last person to get in was a gangly boy with shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes, Cassian Reed.

The trip across the lake was uneventful, though exhilarating nonetheless. By the time we reached the school I was bound with energy, would I really be in Slytherin? Where would Lily and the other First years I met be? We where greeted at the door by the Headmistress Professor McGonagall, draped in grey robes, her voice was pointed as she explained how we'd be Sorted, while leading us to the Great Hall. The enchanted sky overhead was cloudy, a random star sometimes twinkling down at you.

"Now children, when I call your name you are to place the Sorting hat on your head and sit on the stool, understood? Okay now come along." she said as she pulled out a scroll, all of our names written it bright shiny ink.

The ragged hat she spoke of then began to sing to my surprise..

" _A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known;_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen._

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own House, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were,_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how would they pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead an gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The Founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!"_

I stood there, nervous, I wasn't any of those, brave or hard-working, clever or of great ambition. Would they have a place for me? What would happen if I was really put in Gryffindor? Or if I was In Slytherin like all said I should be?

"Oh dear… I wonder where we'll be. I don't fit any of that." said Samantha Brown to my surprise. I turned to see that everyone else was just as nervous as I was.

"Well, as long you're not in Slytherin, I guess it should be alright Sam." said Mary Beth Flumerfelt. "And even then, not all Slytherins can be bad, can they?"

"Yeah, should be fine Sammy! We'll all be friends no matter what, we wont something like different Houses or anything get in the way of that, will we?" said Cassian Reed confidently.

"Yeah, it should all be fine…" I said trying to comfort her, as McGonagall called off the names of people I didn't know. We all continued talking, to calm our nerves, when McGonagall called out

"Brown, Samantha!"

Sam bustled over to the stool (nearly tripping over herself as she did) She sat down awkwardly placing the hat on her strawberry blonde head as she sat on the stool, a worried look on her face. The hat was only there for a moment or two before yelling in its husky voice "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sam smiled to the rest of us as she went off the Gryffindor table, sitting as James Potter patted her on the back.

"See nothing to worry about, Sam got into Gryffindor, I'm sure one of us will be with her too!" smiled Mary Beth, positive that they'd all be together, could she have been including me too?

"Totally! Right Alina?" said Cassian turning to me, as if to answer my inner question.

"Flumerfelt, Mary Beth!" called McGonagall suddenly.

Mary Beth all but ran to the stool, sitting down before placing the hat on her dark head, it falling so low in nearly covered her glasses. Another moment or two and the little rip of a mouth in the hat open and yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" To the hall, the table cheered loudly and a prefect shook her hand and she took a seat with a little wave to Cassian and me.

"Well… I guess that didn't work out to well, but hey, maybe we'll get into a House together, or with one of them." he said with a shrug.

My eyes were glued to the floor. "Maybe…" I said, positive that I would be in Slytherin, just like the rest of my family. It was expected even.

My mind wandered while McGonagall continued her calling, my concentration breaking when I suddenly heard

"Malfoy, Alina!"

I turned on the spot and awkwardly walked over to the hat sitting down I took a deep breath and placed the tattered hat on my head. A little voice spoke in my ear, I recognized it as the hat.

"_Interesting… very interesting, Now where shall I put you, my dear? There's talent… 0h yes you could go far. You'll do great things, an inkling of wit in here. Such a tough choice with this one." _The hat was muttering, my mind flickered back to my new acquaintances, and to my parents, how they wanted and expected me to be in Slytherin. I sat there for a while as the hat fumed over where it would place me, I felt so nervous as I sat there far longer than anyone else so far. _"I see ambition to prove yourself… a burning desire, I guess I'll have to place you in _SLYTHERIN!" the hat finally shouted out to the crowd.

The Slytherin table exploded as the hat yelled it out. I took the hat off placing it back onto the stool before walking over to the Slytherin table my brother beaming as he pushed over a place for me. My life was set. I was Slytherin, I was a Malfoy.

Okay, end of Chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it, please review. Constructive criticism is loved.


End file.
